


Big Brother To The Rescue!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: A local girl becomes obsessed with Loki and causes no end of trouble for him. Luckily, Loki has a big brother. Cute Loki, Kindly Odin, strict but loving Thor and one crazy girl! Two spankings but only one deserved.





	Big Brother To The Rescue!

Ingrid, daughter of Volmer had only one obsession in her life: Prince Loki! She had fallen in love with the young Prince after seeing him standing with his brother, Thor and his father, Odin All Father, the King of Asgard while he addressed the people from his golden throne. Her father was a member of the Royal Guard so she had been given the privilege of attending the address. Her eyes fell upon the seventeen year old Prince, standing so tall and handsome beside his father, wearing his Princely rainments. She immediately thought his was the most handsome, cutest visage in all of Asgard. Her parent discouraged the crush, fearing it would end in disappointment and tears for their daughter.  
Loki sadly had no idea that this girl was obsessed with him. He was, and had been dating Zarabeth, or Beth as he now called her for quite a while. The young Prince was too busy learning how to fulfill his princely duties to realize that other girls thought him handsome. His elder brother, Thor kept a close eye on him as well, making sure he walked a straight line in public. Any deviation from that straight line was met with painful consequences.  
Even on the days when Loki was allowed to relax and enjoy his boyhood he was forced to reign in his youthful energy. After all, he represented the Royal Family. Many were the days which the youngster wished their family were peasants! On the day of the Harvest Festival Loki had planned to take Beth to the dance held there every year. Ingrid caught wind of this plan and set about to steal her beloved Loki from the clutches of Beth! She had made certain that those two would not be together for that dance!  
Ingrid stalked Beth for several days, observing her comings and goings. She discovered that one of Beth’s chores was shopping. She followed the girl through the market, coming ever closer to her. She palmed a shiny necklace from a vendor and slipped it into Beth’s pocket unseen by anyone. She then made a point of telling the vendor that she watched the girl steal the necklace! Beth was stopped in the street and discovered to have the stolen bauble. Since she had never done anything before, she was not held responsible by the Guard. Her father however, brought the girl home and gave her a blistering spanking and grounded her from attending the festival.  
Loki turned up looking dazzling in his uniform, blooms in hand. Beth’s father met him at the door and told him the whole, sordid tale. Loki looked incredulous. He told her father that she would never have done such a thing and he was going to set about proving it! Still, he was turned away and he walked toward the palace, head down. Ingrid came out of the shadows and walked right up to Loki, keeping step with him.  
“Hello your Highness.” She said, walking backwards, grinning broadly.  
“Hello.” Loki replied politely.  
“Nice night, isn’t it?” She offered.  
“I suppose.” The boy answered, downcast.  
“What’s wrong, My Prince?” She asked, deciding to take a new tack.  
“Nothing.” He replied, becoming uncomfortable.  
“Who are those for?” Ingrid asked, growing desperate.  
Loki stopped suddenly and looked at them. “For you!” He said bitterly, passing the flowers to the girl and stalking off. Ingrid smelled the blooms and grinned to herself, catching up to the long legged boy as he walked. Loki gradually became aware that this girl was deliberately stalking him. He stopped suddenly and she crashed into his back, making him stumble forward. The girl fell to the ground and cried out. He spun around on his heel and knelt to help her up.  
“I’m terribly sorry miss. Please forgive my clumsiness.” He said, helping her to her feet.  
Ingrid blushed and straightened her dress. “Why thank you your Highness.” She said coyly.  
“Prince Loki. You may call me Prince Loki.” He said, smiling slightly.  
“I am Ingrid, My Prince.” She said, bobbing in an awkward curtsy. Loki bowed quickly.  
“Well, I must be off. Farewell Ingrid.” He said, walking quickly away. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki was ordered to accompany Thor to escort a few visiting dignitaries from another realm. As they entered the Observatory Loki was shocked to find Ingrid standing in the doorway of the BiFrost chamber! She stared at him dreamily, drawing Thor’s and Heimdall’s attention. “It appears you have a fan, my young prince.” Heimdall observed, smiling. Thor gave Loki a stern look.  
“Do you know this girl, Loki?” He asked, frowning.  
“Yes, that is to say, sort of…” Thor grabbed his thin arm and whispered for him to get her out of the palace before Odin saw her.  
“I…I…” Loki began. Thor delivered a brisk and stinging swat to his bottom, glaring at him. Loki immediately went to her. She wore an expression of adulation that Loki neither understood nor welcomed. “You have to leave the palace before I get into real trouble.” He stage whispered, rubbing the sting out of Thor’s swat on his bottom.  
Ingrid went along with Loki, holding his elbow as he walked her to the front of the building. He hoped like crazy that his father didn’t see him escorting this girl through the palace. As they neared the door she stopped, digging her heels in, and spun to face him. “Kiss me!” She suddenly said, grinning madly. Loki looked at her, mouth agape and tried to think what to say.  
“No! I will not!” He finally got out. His eyes were huge and his mouth drooped open, scandalized. The girl’s face fell.  
“You gave me flowers!” She shouted, stamping her foot. Loki looked around nervously.  
“Stop it!” he said, watching for Odin to round the corner any minute. Ingrid’s expression darkened.  
“No. Kiss me or I will make a scene.” Loki groaned, his shoulders slumping. He reached out and grabbed her upper arms and gave her a quick and innocent peck on the forehead. “No! I mean a real kiss!” She bellowed. Loki knew he would never rid himself of this girl unless he complied. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Just that second, Odin hove into view.  
“Loki.” The All Father boomed from just behind him. Loki’s spine stiffened and he felt the blood rush from his head.  
“Father, I…” It was all he got out. Ingrid. Froze in place, terrified.  
“Is this any way for the Prince of Asgard to behave in public?” The huge man asked.  
“He gave me flowers and kissed me!” Ingrid suddenly piped up. Odin looked at Loki askance.  
“I thought Zarabeth was your intended? He said.  
“She is!” Loki cried. “I don’t even know this girl!” he explained. The girl’s face contorted with shock.  
“That’s not true!” She squawked. Loki looked up and his face fell.  
“No! I swear father. She has been following me around like a puppy.”  
“ENOUGH!” Odin boomed, shutting both of their mouths. He leaned down to the girl, spearing her with one, opalescent eye.  
“If my son is lying, I am going to take him over my knee and spank his little bottom soundly. If you are lying, you may expect the same. But take care: If you cause me to punish my son unjustly, you will reap the whirlwind!”  
Ingrid went white as a sheet. Her only escape was to implicate Loki. She pointed to him, her hand shaking. “He…he’s lying My King!” She said, her eyes wide with terror. Odin spun around and grabbed Loki by the arm, dragging him into the lounge and slamming the door shut.  
Once inside, Loki looked up at his father, his eyes wide and clear. “Father, I swear to you, I am not lying.” He said.  
“Did you give that girl flowers my son?” Odin asked, calmer.  
“Yes, pappa.” Loki replied, looking down.  
“Did you kiss her?”  
“Yes sir.” He sighed, knowing his fate. Odin nodded and sat down on a padded chair. He drew Loki over his knee and delivered a brisk and stinging spanking. Loki lay still and obedient, yelping at every swat but not struggling. Odin was gentler than the boy had thought he might be. The punishment was short lived and even though he still had a sore bottom, Loki felt his father had been merciful.  
Just outside, Ingrid had put her ear to the door and overheard Loki’s paddling and his cries of pain. She hadn’t meant for him to be punished. She merely wanted him to like her. As she thought this, the doors came open and Odin came out with Loki, who walked crestfallen and sadly. He walked right up to Ingrid and bowed to her. “I’m sorry miss, if I have offended you in any way. Please forgive me.” His little face was red and tear stained and his voice wobbly with unshed tears from his spanking. Ingrid felt badly for him.  
“I forgive you, My Prince.” She said nervously. Thor appeared suddenly, frowning at the two kids.  
“What has happened?” He asked.  
“Loki was caught kissing this girl in the Palace and lied to me about knowing her.” Odin said.  
“He doesn’t know her.” Thor replied mildly. Odin looked at him and frowned.  
“How do you know this?” He asked.  
“She has been following him around the city for a week now. She even stole a small necklace and blamed Loki’s girlfriend for it.”  
Ingrid gasped and turned to run but Odin’s huge hand snaked out and caught her. Loki spun around, his mouth open.  
“You made her parents think her a thief!” Loki growled at the girl. “She was punished for it! You made me kiss you and told my father I was a liar!” The boy’s voice rose with every word.  
“Enough Loki!” Odin barked. Loki fell silent, his head down. “I just gave my son an undeserved spanking because you lied.” He growled at the terrified girl. “Thor, bring Volmer to the Throne room. Loki, attend me, son.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said meekly and followed his father, who dragged the girl along by her wrist. Volmer came to the Throne Room quickly, with Thor in tow. He was treated to the sight of Odin All Father, who had his frightened daughter by the wrist. He released her and she ran to her father’s side. She knew running would do no good.  
“Volmer, your daughter has something to confess.” He speared the girl with his steely blue eye and she crumbled, spilling her guts. She confessed to everything. Stalking Loki, stealing the necklace and blaming Beth, cornering Loki and forcing Odin to spank him. Loki, was beside himself with anger and wanted badly to rush to Beth’s father and tell the true story. Volmer listened, his face growing darker by the moment. When the girl finished her story, he turned to Loki.  
“My Prince I apologize for my daughter’s behaviour. Is there anything I can do to make amends with you?”  
“Yes sir! Please tell Beth’s parents she didn’t steal the necklace.” Loki asked respectfully. Volmer grasped the back of Loki’s neck affectionately and nodded.  
“As soon as I take care of this one, My Prince it will be my pleasure.” With that, Volmer walked over to the dais, sat on the lowest step and dragged Ingrid over his knee. He proceeded to blister her bottom thoroughly! The girl howled loudly. When he had finished he jerked her to a standing position and faced Odin. “My King I cannot undo the Prince’s pain but I offer my daughter to you for punishment. Ingrid looked at her father, open mouthed. Odin merely waved his hand.  
“I think that you have settled things equitably, Volmer.” Odin replied, smiling. With that, Volmer dragged his daughter out the door. Loki stood beside Thor, head down and silent. Odin walked down the steps and gathered his youngest son in his arms and hugged him, patting his back gently. “Loki can you forgive your old pappa?” He asked, kissing him on the top of his jet black curls. Loki looked up at his father, smiling.  
“I forgive you pappa.” He said, hugging his father tightly. Odin reached down and picked his lanky son up, holding him at his chest and patting his bottom gently. Thor reached over and patted Loki’s back lovingly. Somewhere down the street, Ingrid was getting hers…again.


End file.
